(Roleplay) Living By Faith
Plot: A frequently updated reality show that goes inside the life of the Barnipus family, along with several friends and zany adventures. Warning: There will be cursing sometimes a lot, or a little bit.... Rated T for Teen Some episodes will be based my imagination, some of popular youtube videos... Characters: Red the hedgehog Faith the hedgehog Knuckles the echidna Rouge the bat Sally Acorn Blaze the cat Fiona Fox etc... Episode 1: At the movies *Red, Faith, Knuckles, and Rouge are on a double date. They pile into the theatre and take their seats* Red:*groans* Man, why we gotta come to wack ass movie theatre? Then we gotta sit way in the front? Knuckles:Um, excuse me I believe I was the one who paid for our tickets, so I dont even wanna hear what you got to say right now..... Red:-_- You right, You right. But hey! Can I get some more of that popcorn though? Knuckles:*sigh* I dont mean to burst your bubble yet once again, but since you aint pull out the stack..... Aint no way in hell you getting any of my snacks! Red:Damn! Knuckles you cold as hell son..... *he smiles at Faith* You wanna snuggle or something? Faith:Whatever...*she rest her head on Red's shoulder* *Some big fat buffalo guys come and sits 3 rows directly in front of them, blocking the view.* Red:Oh hell na! *starts to yell* Aye Shao Khan! I know! Yo big ass at sittin up front! You know you blocking everybody view! IF YOU DONT GET YO BIG SWOLLEN ASS, ARNORLD SCHWARZENEGGER ASS OUT THE WAY! C'MON MAN! I AINT PLAYIN' DAMN! *the guy huffs and moves to a different seat* Rouge: *sighs* Jesus Christ! Red:Can you believe that crap? How yo big, fat-self just gone sit up in the way an shi- Scourge:LAQUEISHA! WHERE YOU AT LAQUEISHA? YOU IN HERE? LAQUESHIA? YOU IN HERE LAQUEISHA? *Everyone turns around* Red:*turns to Faith* Un- Fucking- Believable.... Red: AYO MY BOI! AINT NO LAQUEISHA UP IN THIS JOINT! GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE! FUCK! Scourge:DAMN! MY BAD!*he leaves from the doorway* Red:This is why i dont to the movies no more man...... ???:RAWRRRR!! Red:O_O!*squeaky voice* What the fuck was that!? *normal voice* PPL PETS AND SHIT IN HERE ?AYO SHUT THE FUCK UP! DAMN! Security Guard:* appears mysteriously from the ceiling on a rope* SSHHHHH! Red: >=0 WHERE DA FUQUE DI YOU JUST COME FROM! SHUSHING PPL AND SHIT! DIDNT YOU HEAR THAT LOUD ASS GROWL? THAT THE MOTHAFUCKA YOU NEED TO SHUSH! Security: *fades away* Knuckles:This is by far the worst double dating, movie- going experience I had in my life! I just wanna point that out here... *Vector appears out of no where* Vector:GUYS!*spits all over knuckles popcorn* GUYS!*spits* OMG! I was at that snack bar! And they got, sour patch kids......gummies...skittles, hershey bars.... Security: *shhss vector* Vector: sorry bout that....AND SNOW CONES!*runs away before knuckles can punch him* Red:Damn member that thing about me having some of your popcorn... well nevamind you can have that shit...... Scourge: LAQUEISHA? QUIT PLAYIN' LAQUEISHA! YOU SAID UP TO THIS DATE YOU WAS GONE LET ME GET SOME! Red:*turns around* MA BOI! LAQUEISHA DONT WONT NOTHING TO DO WITH YO ASS! GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE! DAMN! *someone phones ringing, the movie finnaly starts* Knuckles:Uh oh! Um excuse me kind stranger.... I dont mean to be rude... But can you please.... silence your cellphone so the rest of us can enjoy the movie? Stranger: Man shut yo ugly ass up! Knuckles:*gasp* Kind stranger! Yor really gone do me like that kind stranger? ?????:RRRRRAAAWWWRRS! Red:*stands up* OKAY THAT'S IT! WHO EVERE IS MAKING THAT LOUD ASS NOISE GET YO ASS OVER HERE SO I CAN WHUP DAT ASS REAL QUICK!! *A big giant, four-armed guy... come to them* Red: Um, oh shit! Ayo, that was my boi ova here who just called you out.... *Red, Rouge, and Faith, leave the theatre fast* Knuckles: Red? NOOOO! Um excuse me, there was a misunderstanding.... It bwasnt me it was red and he- *guy beat the hell out of knuckles for like 10 mnutes* Scourge:*appears in the door way again* LAQUEISHA, I KNOW YOU IN HERE! I GOT CONDOMS!! Episode 2:In da hood *Red and Knuckles find themselves in a alleyway* Red: Oh hell No! How did we end up in the hood son? 1:You said we was gone to chick-fil-a! And i know damn well there aint any chick-fil- a's in the hood son? and 2: Its like 2 girls out here trying to rob me for child support! and i dont even know them! Knuckles: Red! Y'know we still going to go to chick-fil-a! Y'know how i feel about that number seven with the special suace! I just need to make a stop reall quick so we can buy somethin'..... Red:Oh hell no! PLEASE! Tell me we not out here to buy any drugs so.... Y'know i dont play that crap! Knuckles: -_- Well, you see, what had happened was Sonya said she was gone let me put it on her, but she said if i didnt come home with the "sticky* she was not gonna licky the, well you get the point..... Red:*punches knuckles in the lip* Knuckles:WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR??? Red:Sonya is my sister asshole!! Knuckles: Not your sister Sonia! Sonya, the girl who puts it all onya! Red:Oh my bad! yea she does know how put it onya! But that's besides the point...PLEASE! Tell you at least know this dude man.... Knuckles:Well, i dont know him persay... See, i met him on craiglists last night....Oh wait here come right now! Wolf: AWOOOO! Red: O-O What the fuck was that? Yo, did the mothafucker just sneeze? Wolf: YO, which one of you ugly ass dude is the one who hit me up on craiglist last night? Red:Whoa! Look ma boi, Imma need you to slow down real quick cuz I am not trying to start no street fight in this bitch!? Wolf:Man, you need to chill the hell out! Rocking these old ass sonic the hedgehog 2 sneaker on... Red:*looks at his own shoes* What? I KNOW YOU AINT TALKING? WIT THESE OLD ASS STAR FOX ASSUALT OUTFIT ON AND SHIT! I'm not gone lie, I'm not gone lie! You look good for ya age. You really look good to be as old as you is.... But in a couple of year when you hit like fifty... That crap gone be tight as a bitch! Wolf:*trys to shooot red with his laser blaster, but red evades, the blast hits knuckles in the face* Knuckles:Ooophm! Guys! C'mon Please! I dont think i can take any more damage to my face! Wolf:Y'know I should blast you a couple more time in the face maybe it'll fix ya ugly ass up..... Knuckles:Wolf! You really gone do me like that wolf? Red:*sigh* aye, look man! If you dont get you stuff from this ugly as dude, so we can get the fuc- Wolf: Bro! Bro! What'd Did you just call me? Red:You heard me bitch! Wolf: Do something bout it then! Do something about it then! *he balances on one foot, in a karate pose* Red:*sweep kicks wolf* Wolf:*starts to cry* Waa! Oh you fucked up son! I just pushed this button on my life alert! and all ma boys gone come through here and fuck you up! *Suddenly, Leon, Panther, and Andrew come in the alleyway* Red: *runs on top of a building leaving knuckles* Get the hell outta ma way son! Star Wolf team starts to beat Knuckles up* Wolf: Get em'! Beat his ass! Beat his ass til he look cute! Get em'! Episode 3: Trick or Treat Category:Roleplays